


Lokohin Mo na ang Lasing, 'Wag Lang ang King

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filipino, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Tagalog, probably, so feel free to point out errors
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umagang-umaga ay tinutukso ni Tsuki si Kageyama ng "King."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lokohin Mo na ang Lasing, 'Wag Lang ang King

_Ugh._ Patungo siya sa banyo, at may nasagi na naman siyang muwebles sa pasilyo. _Gising, Tobio, gising!_

Mukhang si Kageyama ang unang nakabangon sa kanilang lahat sa ikatlong araw ng kanilang training camp. Sa totoo lang ay gusto pang mamahinga ng katawan niya dahil sa pagod mula sa sample match kahapon, pero maaga siyang ginising ng kanyang kasabikan: halos kuha na ni Hinata ang timing sa pagtanggap ng kaniyang mga set, at sa palagay ni Kageyama ay mapeperpekto na nila iyon ngayon. 

Pagdating niya sa banyo ay nakita niya si Tsukishima, na pinupunasan ng bimpo ang mukha--sa sobrang antok niya ay hindi niya namalayan na may iba na palang gising sa kanila. Tinanguan niya ito at dumiretso sa katabing lababo para magsipilyo. Napansin niyang tapos na si Tsukishima pero hindi pa ito umaalis ng banyo; bagkus ay sumandal ito sa tile na pader at...pinanood siya? 

_Hmm_ , wari ni Kageyama. _Hinihintay niya lang siguro ako para sabay na kami bumalik._ Naghilamos siya, pero kahit anong lamig ng tubig sa kanyang mukha ay hindi pa rin nawala ang lahat ng antok niya. Iniasa na lang niya sa jogging at preskong hangin ng bukang-liwayway mamaya ang lubusang paggising niya.

Dadamputin na sana niya ang kanyang mga gamit na nakapatong sa lababo nang biglang humirit si Tsukishima ng, "Tapos na po ba kayo, _King_?" 

Hindi ito kailangan ni Kageyama nang ganito kaaga. "Ano ba'ng problema mo?" bulalas niya. 

Isang ngisi ang tanging sagot ni Tsukishima. 

"Teammates na tayo ngayon. Pwede bang tigilan mo na ko sa kaki-king na 'yan? Kung may problema ka sa 'kin, sabihin mo sa mukha ko. Tutal tayong dalawa lang ang nandito." 

"May punto ka...tayong dalawa lang ang nandito." 

Walong sentimetro at dalawang kilo lang ang lamang niya kay Kageyama, pero walang nagawa ang huli nang tinulak siya ni Tsukishima sa isang shower cubicle at humilig ito para sa isang halik. 

Tila nakalimutang huminga ni Kageyama--sasapuhin naman siya ng katawan niya, panigurado--at ang tanging mga laman ng isip niya ay ang mga maninipis na daliri ni Tsukishima na masuyong hawak ang mga pisngi niya, ang mga malalambot nitong mga labi, at ang anghang ng toothpaste nang buksan ni Kageyama ang kanyang bibig sa pilit ng dila ni Tsukishima. 

Inakyat ni Tsukishima ang kanyang mga kamay patungo sa buhok ni Kageyama habang ang mga kamay nito ay inilapat sa baywang ng mas matangkad na binata. Kasabay ng paglalim ng kanilang halik ay ang pagdikit ng kanilang katawan; naramdaman ni Tsukishima na may iba pang gumigising sa katawan ni Kageyama. Dahan-dahan niyang binaba ang mga kamay patungo sa leeg, at sa dibdib, at sa abs sa harapan niya. Tuluyan pa siyang humimas pababa--may narining siyang mababang _Hmmm_ mula kay Kageyama--at dumakma-- 

"Tsuki? Andyan ka ba sa banyo?" narinig nilang tanong ni Yamaguchi mula sa malayo. 

Mabilis silang naghiwalay, parehong paungol na nagrereklamo. 

"Na...nalabas mo na ba ang sama ng loob mo sa 'kin?" wika ni Kageyama. Humarap siya sa salamin at dagliang inayos ang buhok bago may ibang pumasok sa banyo. 

Maka-ilang segundo bago ngumiti si Tsukishima at iniwan si Kageyama sa gitna ng pagtataka.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Cockblocker si Yamaguchi kasi naubusan na ko ng libog para gawin 'tong M o E~~


End file.
